ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Xehanort's Army of Darkness
During the final battle of Kingdom Hearts III, Master Xehanort and his assembled 12 seekers of darkness appear in the Keyblade Graveyard, ready to confront Sora and his fellow 13 guardians of light. Xehanort was suprised that Sora would defy the prophecy of the x-blade by assembling 14 lights instead of 7 as he specifically told him, but he was well prepared for such an event to occur. With a wave of his hand, Master Xehanort fired a powerful black beam into the sky, which swirled into a massive black tornado, and, in an instant, a swarm of dark-hearted beings appeared, led by Maleficent, who had heeded Xehanort's call if only to seize the power of Kingdom Hearts for herself. At her command was an army of villains including: *Pete *Loki and his combined army of Frost Giants and Chitauri *Dr. Hamsterviel **Captain Gantu and several Galactic Alliance Soldiers turned into Heartless *Shan Yu and the Huns *The Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Kraven **Sandman **Mysterio **Shocker **Electro **Rhino *Venom *Dr Facilier and his Friends on the Other Side *Captain Hook and his pirate crew, minus Mr. Smee *Mechanicles *Mirage and her El Katib *Blackbeard and the Crew of the Jolly Roger *Davy Jones and the Crew of the Flying Dutchman, minus Bootstrap Bill *Hades, flanked by his guard dog Cerberus and the Titans *The Headless Horseman *Mozenrath and his Mamluks *Evil Manta *Prince John and his army of Rhino Guards and Wolf Archers *CLU 2 and his Black Guards *Mr. Dark and his Shadow Reapers *Maximillian *Demona *Macbeth, under Maleficent's mind control *Tublat *Queen La and her Leopard Men *Lt. Colonel Staquait *Red Skull *Baron Zemo **The Enchantress **Executioner Skurge **Grim Reaper Eric Williams **Abomination **Absorbing Man *Zira and several mind controlled Outsiders *Cruella De Vil *Magneto, under Maleficent's mind control *The Red Queen and her mind-controlled Armored Card Soldiers *Dr. Drakken **Shego **Monkey Fist *Syndrome and his soldiers Unleashing the villain army upon Sora's 14 guardians of light, Master Xehanort can only sit back and watch at one by one, 7 of the 14 guardians are forced to separate from Sora's grouo, leaving the dark master with the only 7 guardians he wants to have their souls stolen during the clash in order to forge the X-blade. During the battle, Pete expresses remorse at having to fight our heroes, and decides to stop fighting and leave before things get any worse. Seeing Pete leave, Magneto and Macbeth too realize what they are doing and break out of Maleficent's control to help the other 7 guardians in fighting off the evil faerie's forces. Eventually, the battle of the Keyblade Graveyard ends when Master Xehanort ropes the 7 needed Guardians into battle with his 13 seekers of darkness, forcing them to clash their keyblades with each other and forging the X-blade as expected. But then things take a turn for the worst when the X-blade suddenly flies out of Xehanot's hand and into the clutches of the newly risen True Chernabog, who unleashes an army of Cloaked Ghosts, Skeletons, and Disfigured demon dancers to attack Maleficent's forces, forcing her and the survivors, Pete, Loki, Hamsterviel and Gantu, The Spiderfoes, Captain Hook, Mechanicles, Hades, Prince John, Demona, Staquait, Zemo's Masters of Evil, Cruella, The Red Queen, and Drakken's forces, to flee for their lives back to Villains Vale. As for Master Xehanort, he and his seekers, Ansem SOD, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Vanitas, Braig, Isa, and Terra-Xehanort, are grabbed by the demon king, who crushes them all in his fist, killing them off and eliminating Xehanort from the timeline completely, causing a time paradox to occur and recreating Terra from the Lingering Sentiment while also reducing Master Xehanort into a mere heart. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Battle